Parrillada en I-Island
by ukinea
Summary: Después de los sucesos ocurridos, Melissa Shield decide organizar un convivio para agradecer a sus nuevos amigos el haber salvado la isla. Un One Shot inspirado en las escenas post-créditos de la película, MHA: TWO HEROES.


**Advertencias: Spoilers gordos** de la película; y **Mineta** en una pequeña escena (como tiene muchos haters me veo en la necesidad de advertir su aparición en el fic xD)

* * *

 **Parrillada en I-Island**

Brochetas de carne, refrescos y la agradable compañía de sus nuevos amigos, eran los protagonistas de esa tarde soleada. El tío Might también estaba allí, y todos parecían divertirse.

A pesar de ello, en el corazón de Melissa Shield, aún anidaba la tristeza. Y es que aunque ya había hecho las paces con su padre, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él.

Recargada en el barandal de la terraza, Melissa tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte del vasto mar frente a ella.

¿Cuándo saldría papá del hospital? ¿Lo llevarían a la cárcel? Todas esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar la mente de la joven.

De pronto, el tacto de una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa Melissa? —. Tío Might estaba a su lado. Parecía como si llevara mucho tiempo observándola.

—Ah, no es nada tío Might, —contestó, sonriendo con la actitud jovial que la caracterizaba.

Sin embargo, All Might pudo ver la preocupación a través de los ojos de la joven.

—Hija, sé como te sientes, —dijo mientras la miraba fijamente—, lo que hizo tu padre no fue lo más heróico, es cierto. Pero también es cierto —suspiró—, que sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo fueron más que nobles. David es mi amigo Melissa, y yo jamás me permitiría abandonar a un amigo que lo único que quería era ayudarme. Pondré a mis mejores abogados su disposición, tienes mi palabra.

Toshinori se sentía muy culpable de que su amigo hubiera tenido que llegar a tales extremos con tal de ayudarlo. Sabía que lo que hizo David Shield no fue lo correcto, pero también sabía, que lo había hecho por su causa. Por ayudar a perpetuar la idea del "Símbolo de la Paz". Quizás si no tuviera ese cuerpo tan débil que le impedía ser All Might más de tres horas por día, David no se hubiera visto forzado a hacer lo que hizo...

Pero bueno, no es como si ahora pudiera remediar eso. Debía enfocarse en el presente y en lo que podía hacer por ahora. Como usar sus influencias para evitar que su querido amigo pisara la cárcel, por ejemplo. Después de todo, de alguna forma, David también había sido una víctima.

—... Gracias, Tío Might. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —dijo Melissa con una sonrisa sincera, mientras una pequeña lagrimilla asomaba por su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Jajaja! —la risa característica de All Might resonó por todo el lugar— No tienes nada que agradecerme Melissa. ¿Qué clase de héroe sería yo, si dejara que la sonrisa de esta jovencita tan optimista se desvaneciera, eh? —dijo Toshinori, al mismo tiempo que con su pulgar, limpiaba la solitaria lágrima que caía en la mejilla de su ahijada.

Mientras All Might y Melissa conversaban, las chicas y los chicos de UA, estaban enfocados en preparar las brochetas más deliciosas de todo I-Island.

Katsuki cortaba las verduras y la carne, con una furia y precisión tal, que dejaría con la boca abierta a cualquier chef profesional. Eijiro estaba ayudándolo, o más bien: tratando; pues no era ni la mitad de rápido como el chico con el quirk explosivo.

Shoto supervisaba el caldero donde se hervían las verduras, usando su quirk de fuego para tal enmienda, mientras que Momo era la encargada de sazonarlas.

Tenya, Izuku y Shoji iban armando las brochetas para ponerlas a asar en la parrilla. Mientras que el resto de chicos de la UA ponían la mesa, y a ayudaban en lo que se necesitara.

Excepto Mina y Toru, quienes estaban cómodamente sentadas tomando el sol.

—¡Oi! ¡Mineta, Kaminari! ¿podrían traernos más limonada? —dijo Mina, alzando su vaso, mietras les gritaba a los dos chicos.

—Y brochetas, ¡que están deliciosas! —dijo Toru jovialmente, mientras alzaba su bandeja, imitando el gesto Mina.

—Oigan chicas, esto no es justo, ustedes sólo están sentadas mientras nosotros sólo somos sus esclavos. —dijo Denki

—¡Shi, ¡el tiene rashón! —dijo Mineta, apuntándo acusativamente a las chicas con el dedo —Noshotrosh hemosh eshtado shiendo shus eshclavosh shirviéndolesh de comer y beber mientras ushtedesh sólo eshtán ahí sentadash! ¡Ya no másh eshplotashión mashculina!

—Bien dicho mi amigo, ¡ya no más explotación masculina! —dijo Denki, secundando a Minoru y alzando enérgicamente el puño.

Ambos se preparaban para darse la vuelta, cuando Toru habló, suspirando:

—Vaya, ya no hay caballeros.

Mina por su parte, cruzó sus bien torneadas piernas, posando de tal forma, que haría que la mismísima Midnight llorara de orgullo.

—Es una lástima ¿saben? Los chicos más atentos, son siempre los que tienen un gran harem de chicas a sus pies...

—¿¡Harem!? —dijeron al unísono, Minoru y Denki

En un segundo, Minoru se apresuró a ir por una bandeja llena de brochetas, mientras que Denki corrió a velocidad luz por una jarra de limonada.

—Dios, líbrame de estos idiotas —dijo Kyoka con los ojos entrecerrados, al mirar lo fácil que era engañar a Mineta y Kaminari, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Tokoyami, quien estaba a lado de ella, simplemente se quedó estoico e imperturbable, como siempre. Al parecer, estaba muy concentrado tratando de beber del popote con su pico, de ese juguito de manzana de caja que sostenía en las manos.

—¡Harem! ¡Harem! ¡Harem! —Minoru vociferaba su ya conocido mantra de superación personal mientras muy animado, iba a dejarle la bandeja de brochetas a las chicas.

Todos reían ante la escena, mientras que en secreto Mina y Toru chocaban las manos, orgullosas de que su plan secreto: "Mineta esclavo 2.0", les haya funcionado.

—Parece que la están pasando muy bien —dijo Melissa sonriendo, mientras ella y All Might observaban a los chicos de UA desde donde estaban, recargados contra el barandal de la terraza.

—Vamos Melissa, ve con ellos tú también —le dijo Toshinori a su ahijada, animándola a pasar el tiempo con los chicos de su edad.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Toshinori, Ochako hizo su aparición.

—¡Melissa-chaaaan! Ven, tienes que probarlas, ¡están deliciosas! —dijo Ochako, con la boca medio llena de carne, mientras señanalaba con el dedo la brocheta que sostenía en la mano.

Ochaco tomó la mano de Melissa con la suya libre que tenía, y se llevó a su nueva amiga hacia donde estaban sentadas Mina y Toru, siendo después acompañadas por las demás chicas.

Mientras tanto Eijiro (quién ya se había cansado de ser regañado por Katsuki) y Aoyama, fueron a por All Might, y así, empezó el convivio.

—Midoriya nos habló de ti, y de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para salvar a la Isla. ¡de verdad pienso que eres una inventora increíble, Melissa-san! —dijo Sero.

—Gracias chicos, todos ustedes son muy amables, —contestó Melissa.

Melissa estaba platicando con los demás chicos de la clase A, a quienes no había podido conocer antes del incidente con los villanos.

Como Sero, quien parecía ser un chico muy sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo muy carismático. Mina, quien era muy divertida al igual que Toru, y la pequeña Tsu (como Melissa decidió llamarla mentalmente) quien era muy amable y a pesar de ser menor que ella, tenía el aura de una hermana mayor.

Todas las chicas y chicos de UA eran realmente increíbles y el carácter amigable de Melissa hizo que conectara con todos rápidamente.

Aunque, lo que más le agradaba a Melissa, era el cómo la trataban.

Toda su vida, la gente a su alrededor la había tratado con condescendencia por no tener un quirk. Sus amigos siempre trataban de sobreprotegerla, siempre tratándola como la más débil del grupo. Siempre exageraban sus logros, y aunque Melissa apreciaba el gesto de sus amigos, sabía que lo hacían por lástima; lo cual, a ella llegaba a molestarle. Después de todo, aunque era una chica tranquila, aún tenía su orgullo.

Sin embargo, parecía que estos chicos de UA genuinamente pensaban que ella era asombrosa. Por lo que le dijeron, Midoriya-kun les había platicado todo sobre el guante con el cual, él pudo usar su poder sin lastimarse, y así ayudar a tío Might a derrotar a ese villano controla-metales.

Aunque para ser sincera, ellos también estaban exagerando lo que ella había hecho. Sólo que a diferencia de sus otros amigos, ellos se lo decían sinceramente, no por lástima sino por que en verdad lo creían.

Porque para ella, esos chicos habían sido los verdaderos héroes.

Esos chicos con sus increíbles quirks, derrortando a cada uno de los villanos que se les pusieron enfrente.

Esos chicos con sus increíbles quirks, que serían los futuros héroes del mañana.

Si tuviera que ser sincera consigo misma, Melissa Shield tendría que admitir, que aún había una parte infantil dentro de ella, que todavía resentía el no tener un quirk.

—Chicos, realmente quería agradecerles a todos, por haber arriesgado sus vidas para defender la isla. Ustedes fueron unos verdaderos héroes allá afuera, y no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes. —Dijo Melissa, mientras dirigía su mirada a cada una de las chicas y a cada uno de los chicos, que tan valientemente habían combatido contra los villanos.

—No lo hubiéramos hecho sin tí, Melissa. —Deku la miraba fijamente mientras se abría paso en la mesa, charola con brochetas en mano— Tu invento fue el que me permitió usar todo mi poder sin lastimarme. Tú fuiste mi heroína.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, All Might habló:

—El joven Midoriya tiene razón Melissa. La gente de soporte no tiene el reconocimiento que merece, pero sin duda, ustedes son los que nos salvan a nosotros, los héroes. Sin la ayuda de tu padre, probablemente yo hubiera estado metido en muchos problemas.

—Además, fuiste tú quien nos inspiraste a no quedarnos quietos —Esta vez fue Momo quién habló, recordando cómo Melissa fue quien les insistió en ir hasta arriba, para desactivar el sistema de seguirdad que mantenía amordazados a los héroes profesionales.

Los demás se unieron a los coros de halagos, haciendo sonrojar a la futura ingeniera.

—Chicos... —Las palabras de todos habían calado profundamente en el corazón de Melissa.

—Además, de que eres una chica muy guapa —comentó Denki, tratando de hacer una pose de caballero que rayaba en lo ridículo.

—¿¡uh!?

El rostro de pena ajena era palpable en todos los presentes.

—Ay, Kaminari ¡eres un idiota! —exclamó Kyoka, quien no tardó en darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Pero yo que hice!

Todos rieron a carcajadas al ver a Kyoka golpear al despistado chico.

La charla de antes con el tío Might y el hecho de estar pasando un rato agradable con esos chicos, hacía que la melancolía en el corazón de Melissa Shield, desapareciera.

Probablemente le aguardarían grandes desafíos. Pero ella no tenía tenía temor en su corazón.

Porque sabía, que el futuro estaba en las manos de esos futuros héroes y heroínas valientes que acababa de conocer.

Y porque también sabía que, ella estaría allí para ellos, siendo la heroína tras bambalinas.

El futuro sin duda, se veía alentador.

Mientras tanto, la brisa del mar, el lejano ruido de las olas, y la buena compañía de sus amigos, eran lo único que Melissa Shield necesitaba para ser feliz en ese momento.

Melissa sabía que esa sólo sería la primera de muchas más, parrilladas en I-Island.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Sé que es algo sencillo, pero de alguna manera quería conmemorar el estreno de la película en LATAM. Me tocó verla el viernes pasado, y dios mío, ¡la amé!. Tanto que iré a verla una segunda vez mañana xD.

Se preguntarán, porque escribí el **diálogo de** **Mineta** de esa forma xD. Pues verán en el dub gringo, el que hace la voz de Mineta habla como con "z" como si estuviera escupiendo y suena súper chistoso xD. Por eso lo escribí así, aunque creo que lo correcto hubiera sido que lo escribiera con zetas, pero ya qué xD.

¡Gracias por leer! n.n


End file.
